valentine : drabble
by taniasalsa
Summary: Valentine telah tiba, setiap pasangan memberikan cokelat kepada pasangan masing masing/Aku tak suka coklat/Apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku, Dazai!/maaf mengangumu/bagaimana nasib cokelat pemberian Atsushi, Chuuya, dan Gogol. Akan kah cokelat mereka diterima oleh patner mereka?


~Atsushi/akutagawa~

High school AU

Tidak biasanya Akutagawa mengikuti pelajaran olahranga. Tapi sayang tubuhnya sudah tumbang saat masih pemanasan.

"Seseorang, tolong Akutagawa"

"Sensei, aku akan membawanya ke uks!"

Hampir setengah jam sejak pelajaran olahraga dimulai, Akutagawa akhirnya sadar dari pingsan-nya.

"Uh..." Akutagawa membuka matanya perlahan yang menemukan dirinya di dalam uks, dan melihat Atsushi yang tertidur di sebelah ranjangnya.

"Jinko.." Akutagawa mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan berencana mengelus rambut Atsushi, jika saja orang yang bersangkutan tidak bangun

"Ah Akutagawa, kau sudah sadar" Atsushi mengambil posisi duduj dengan benar "maaf aku malah tertidur"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tentu saja menjagamu, lagian mengapa kau memaksakan dirimu?!" Semua orang sudah tau tentang lemahnya tubuh Akutagawa, tidak terkecuali Atsushi.

"Apa salahnya, aku hanya ingin menunjukan diriku kuat, paling tidak ...hari ini" suaranya melemah di bagian akhir, rasanya sedikit memalukan mengatakannya

"Akutagawa, kau..." Atsushi menghela nafas "...kau tak perlu melakukannya walau ini hari valentine, tapi terima kasih telah mencobanya" kata Atsushi disusul senyum cerahnya kearah Akutagawa. Akutagawa merasa wajahnya memanas.

"Mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat" Atsushi megoroh sakunya berusaha mencari sesuatu didalamnya "ini coklat untukmu, aku ragu kau menyukainya-"

"Aku tak suka coklat" jawab Akutagawa datar

'Sudah kuduga' batin Atsushi

Tiba tiba Akutagawa mengambil coklat itu dari tangan Atsushi dan memakanya. Dibalik keterkejutan Atsushi, rasa senangnya melihat Akutagawa tak menolak hadiahnya.

"Selamat hari valentine, Akutagawa.."

* * *

~Dazai/chuuya~

Chuuya merasa tubuhnya lelah sekali malam ini akibat pekerjaan pada hari itu. Ingin sekali dirinya tidur, tapi dia masih punya satu urusan lagi malam itu. Dengan tubul lelah dia berjalan kerumahnya dan mendapati pintu rumahnya yang tidak terkunci.

'Mungkin aku lupa menguncinya' pikirnya, walau dia tidak pernah lupa mengunci rumah sebelumnya. Dengan lelah dia berjalan kearah kursi sofa dan merasakan menikmati istirahatnya-

"Kau terlihat lelah sekali, Chuuya" -Jika saja suara yang baru didengarnya itu tidak ada, suara paling menjengkelkan dalam hidupnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku, Dazai?!"

"Tentu saja menjenguk Chuuya, Chuuya pasti bosan dirumah sendirian" kata Dazai sambil duduk disamping Chuuya.

"KELUAR DARI RUMAHKU!" bentak Chuuya. bukannya pergi Dazai malah dusuk disebelah Chuuya, dan dia mulai bicara

"Tadi aku masuk ke kamar Chuuya, jadi aku menemukan ini" Dazai menunjukan coklat yang dipegangnya,

"Kembalikan padaku!"

"Ngak mau, sampai kau memberi tahuku ini cokelat dari siapa"

"Itu bukan cokelat dari siapapun!" Chuuya berusaha merebutnya

"Jadi?"

"Ini untuk seseorang, SEKARANG KEMBALIKAN!"

"Siapa orang beruntung yang mendapatkan cokelat valntine dari Chuuya" Dazai makin meninggikan tangannya.

"KAU, PUAS!" wajah Chuuya sudah sangat merah menahan marah dan malu.

Akhirnya Dazai menurunkan tangannya agar Chuuya bisa mengambil cokelat tersebut.

'Cup'

Dazai mencim kening Chuuya, Rasa senangnya yang telah membuat Chuuya terlihat malu itulah yang mendorong dirinya mencium kening Chuuya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!"

"Terima kasih Chuuya, memberikanku cokelat valentine" kata Dazai sambil tersenyum. Chuuya semakin merasa wajahnya makin panas. "Tapi kalau perempuan cantik yang memberikanku lebih baik" lanjut Dazai dengan seringai khasnya

"Diam, dasar kau makarel menyebalkan!" amuk Chuuya serasa ingin membunuh Dazai, tapi memang begitulah dia, Dazai, orang yang disukaianya

* * *

~Fyodor/Gogol ~

"Ne, ne, ne, Dos-kun"

Teriak Gogol sambil membuka pintu dan berjalan mendekati Fyodor, memanggilnya berulang ulang agar mendapat perhatian.

"Ne, Dos-kun~~"

"Berisik" Fyodor berkata tanpa memalingkan kepala kearah Gogol, berharap temannya diam. Tapi sayangnya tak berhasil

"Dos-kun, kau tahu sekarang tanggal berapa kan~ "

"Tanggal 14"

"Iya, maksudku sekarang hari apa?"

"Bukannya hari ini hari rabu" Fyodor menjawab acuh tak acuh.

"DOS-KUN~~~~~! jawab aku dengan serius!" Gogol pun memelukkya dari belakang, tetap tak ada respon

"Dos-kun!" Fyodor tetap sibuk dengan kerjaannya, mengabaikan komplain Gogol.

"Dos-kun... Lihat aku, sebentar saja" Dihadapkannya kepala Fyodor kearahnya, tapi langsung dielakan kembali oleh Fyodor.

Gogol pun melepas pelukannya dan mulai berjalan mundur "maaf mengangumu" dan mulai melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu.

Suasana menjadi sangat sunyi seketika, Fyodor merasa tenang dan merasa aneh, tak biasanya Gogol menyerah semudah itu.

'Mungkin dia masih dibelakangku" pikirnya, Dia pun akhirnya melihat kebelakang dan Gogol memang sudah meninggalkan ruangan itu. Saat kembali ke posisi semula Fyodor melihat hal yang tak ada disitu, sebuah cokelat dan surat.

.

.

"Kau seharusnya berkata padaku, 'ini adalah hari valentine' saat itu"

"Aku akan bermain atau pergi bersamamu"

"Tapi kau malah berkata 'SELAMAT HARI VALENTINE! maaf aku menggangumu, ini cokelat valentine untukmu, ini cokelat paling terbaik, dan aku mungkin tak akan kembali lagi' dalam suratmu itu"

"Kukira kau hanya bermain main padaku, dan kembali untuk makan cokelat itu bersamaku, tapi kau memang pergi, dan tak pernah kembali kepadaku..."

"...Meninggalkanku... dan dunia ini"

"Selamat hari valentine..."

Fyodor meletakan serangkaian bunga _Gladiol_ didepan batu nisannya dan mulai berjalan pergi

"...semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi"

* * *

A/N

Aku kembali, Terima kasih sudah membaca ceritaku. Maaf jika banyak kekurangan dan typo, dan lebih maaf lagi jika ceritanya tak ada bagus.

Silakan beri komentar jika berkenan, TERIMA KASIH~

Gladiol : Menghormati kepergian orang yang dicintai


End file.
